Good Girls Can Be Bad Too
by ARogueByAnyOtherUsername
Summary: (on/offscreen drama, some stuff from raw/smackdown will be in here, original diva) Kat Archer is not the type of Diva you'd associate with wild and typically bad girl behavior, but when she manages to let loose after almost 5 years of quiet and unassuming good girl actions, her life quickly becomes anything but boring. Everyone thinks they know her but really, they don't. {OC x ?}
1. caveat lector

**CAVEAT LECTOR:**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERSTARS ON THE WWE ROSTER, NOR DO I OWN THE WWE. LET'S JUST SAY IF I DID, EVA MARIE WOULD **NOT** BE A DIVA. AND SPANDEX ON CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS WOULD NOT BE ALLOWED. EVER. NOR WOULD BIG SHOW BE A GIANT DANCING BABY ON NEXT MONDAY'S RAW.

ANYWHO, I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. AND YES, IT'S PROBABLY SOME CLICHE AND OVERDONE SCENARIO. DO I CARE? NOPE. NOT AT ALL. I WANTED TO WRITE A THING, SO I'VE WRITTEN A THING.

ANY SONG LYRICS, QUOTES, ETC THAT I MIGHT USE THAT DO NOT COME FROM MINE OWN MIND WILL BE CREDITED POST CHAPTER.

IF THERE IS SMUT, IT WILL BE LABELED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SMUTTY STUFF, THEN SKIP THE SMUTTY CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWEARING, YOU'RE SEVERELY FUCKED. SERIOUSLY. STOP NOW WHILE THERE IS STILL TIME TO SAVE YOUR VIRGIN SENSES.

HELL, YOU MIGHT WANT TO ANYWAY, I'M NOT TOO SURE I'M GONNA BE THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD.

**INFORMATION:**

T/M RATING, FOR SWEARING, SEX, VIOLENCE AND REALLY STRANGE AND AWKWARD SITUATIONS BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALES.

SETTING IS MOSTLY OFFSCREEN WITH A FEW ONSCREEN BITS AND BOBS HERE AND THERE TO MAKE THINGS ENTERTAINING, BECAUSE I'M A SADIST, AND I REALLY HAPPEN TO ENJOY TORMENTING MY POOR MUSI.

PAIRINGS: HMM.. I'M ACTUALLY NOT REALLY SURE WHO IN THE BLUE HADES I'LL PAIR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER WITH. I'M TORN BETWEEN ROMAN REIGNS AND DEAN AMBROSE, BUT I COULD BE TALKED INTO RANDY ORTON OR ANOTHER GUY, IF I ACTUALLY LIKE SUGGESTED GUY. IF NOT, SORRY.

(CHOICES ARE ROMAN, DEAN OR RANDY. JUST SAYING GUYS.)

TIME FRAME: PRESENT DAY, STARTS ON CHRISTMAS EVE.. HEHE.. BECAUSE DERP, IS IT NOT CHRISTMAS EVE?

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER INFORMATION:**

**| NAME AND NICKNAME |**

Katerina Archer

Called Kat most of the time

**|AGE AND BIRTHDAY|**

27

September 8th

**|HOMETOWN AND CURRENT RESIDENCE|**

Born in New Orleans, Louisiana

Currently resides in Tampa Florida or Brooklyn New York

**|RELATIONSHIPS TO OTHER ROSTER MEMBERS|**

Nada. Not in the familial sense.

Her friends include AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Tamina Snucka and occasionally, she can tolerate Natalya Neidhart. Only occasionally though.

Her enemies include Brie and Nikki Bella, Eva Marie, Summer Rae, and Layla El.

The rest of the Diva Roster she's completely neutral towards. She doesn't go out of her way to talk to them, but if they're nice to her, she'll be decent to them.

As far as the guys, she's actually pretty close friends with 3MB, and she used to date Drew. It kinda ended when he met his offscreen wife and broke things off with Kat. She doesn't harbor a grudge or anything. She'll also talk to Dolph Ziggler every now and then, and she talks to Bray Wyatt a lot too, mostly because he seems to be quite insightful for a slightly insane person.

She hates David Otunga and she's not the biggest fan of Miz either. David just rubs all the wrong nerves with her and she dated Miz, he screwed around on her and dumped her for Maryse. She's fine with his dumping her, just thinks that once a player, always a player.

She's actually really close friends with CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. They're more like big brothers or something and they probably know her a lot better than anyone on the lineup.

**|OCCUPATIONS PAST & PRESENT|**

unknown, prior to her entrance in the independent circuit. She has, however, admitted to having worked in a nightclub, though she never actually specified to what extent and what her position was.

**|RELATIONSHIP STATUS|**

perpetually single. She's skittish as all hell around men. There is a good reason and it'll come out sooner or later.

**|LOOKS AND SUCH|**

Dirty blonde hair that's about halfway past her shoulders, it's curly naturally, but she tries to either wear it up or straighten it because she hates the way it 'kinks'.

She has dark brown eyes. They appear to have sort of a warmth to them on occasion, making them look chocolatey or something, for lack of a better description. She wears perscription glasses unless she's competing, then she wears the standard contacts. She has to have glasses to see well though.

She's about 5'4 and she weighs about 130 lbs. She's got a curvy body type, but she's in shape.

Has a mole below her right eye, on her left cheek and another above the upper lip on the left side of her face.

She has a sort of golden olive skin tone and she has freckles that appear on her nose and her cheeks if she spends a lot of time outdoors.

When she's just hanging around, she normally wears jeans and t shirts, converses and when she wrestles, she actually wrestles in her street clothing. She wastes no effort to try and make herself look sexy, because she personally thinks she's uglier than the rest of the girls backstage.

**|FEARS AND QUIRKS|**

She's afraid of clowns, small spaces, large dogs, large men, most men in general, large crowds when she has to speak in front of them and complete pitch black darkness, also afraid of really really bad weather and spiders, mice. Nothing out of the norm here except the men. And there is a reason for that that will come out later.

She doesn't like to be touched or feel crowded.

Drums her fingers

Swears a lot when she's angry, has been known to throw things.

Rolls her eyes when annoyed.

Will stutter when nervous.

**|LIKES AND DISLIKES|**

_will come out in the story, trust me._

**|SECRETS AND DESIRES|**

_will also come out in the story._

**** DIVA INFORMATION ****

**|RING NAME|**

Kat

**|BILLED FROM|**

New Orleans, Louisiana

**|BILLED HEIGHT AND WEIGHT|**

5'4 and 125

**|PERSONA|**

She's mostly neutral.

**|TRAINED BY|**

FCW/NXT

**|COMPANIES FOUGHT FOR|**

DragonGate USA, FCW/NXT, CZW, some smaller companies that aren't as well known.

**|THEME SONG|**

Misery Business by Paramore (beginning of story)

One Finger And A Fist by Drowning Pool (middle/end of story)

**|FAVORITE TYPE OF MATCH|**

prefers falls count anywhere and no dq, but she'll fight literally anything.

**|SIGNATURE MOVES|**

Russian Leg Sweep

Senton Bomb

Huricanarana

Cross Body Splash

Diving Elbow Drop

DDT

Dropkick

**|FINISHERS|**

_Usually finishes with a Senton Bomb into a roll up pin. _

_TWO SIDES OF ONE GIRL_

_For nearly 5 years now, 26 year old Katerina Archer has done whatever it took to make herself practically invisible to the world around her. She likes things this way, she prefers it to the limelight that her peers on the Diva roster seem to prefer._

_Everyone thinks she's quiet, a good girl, that she's not capable of really and truly losing it, that she just doesn't have it in her to be a wild girl. _

_They're completely and totally wrong, and they're all about to find out just how wild Katerina can get. But when she comes out of her shell, just what will she leave in her wake? And once she's let the wild side out to play, will she ever __**want**__ to go back in the shadows?_


	2. harmless right?

The night started off normally enough for Kat. She came into the locker room, put on her ring gear and spent a few minutes in catering with AJ and Tamina, showing them a new tattoo she was considering, making them gawk at her as if she'd lost it.

She always said she'd get a tattoo, go out to a nightclub with them or something, but at the last minute she'd bail and chicken out, pretend she was sick or too busy. So this wasn't really unusual to the two females who considered her their friend.

Tamina, in fact, even snickered and said "Right, Kat.. If you were gonna get a tattoo, don't you think you'd have done it by now?" with AJ nodding, and smiling as she said, "You're sweet and predictable Kat. And that's why we like you so much. You're probably the most normal girl on the roster."

Kat scowled at her reflection in the mirror. There was that combination of words again, the words that lately seemed to irritate the living shit out of her.. Sweet and predictable.

Harmless. Not a threat. Too damn afraid of the consequences to do anything to anyone.

"Are you alright, Kat? You don't look like you're feeling so well." AJ asked in concern as Tamina studied her and then asked, "Are you sure that Thai for lunch wasn't pushing it a little? You know what spicy food does to you sometimes. And we have that match tonight."

"No, Tam.. You have that match. They left me out. It's probably a good thing, I mean the match is to build hype for the reality show." Kat said quietly, her tone neutral, casual almost. It completely hid the emotions flowing and running rampant just beneath the quiet blonde's surface.

The things nobody would ever expect her to even think, let alone fantasize about doing. If people really knew her.. They'd be in for the shock of their lives.

"Hey.. I got you something." AJ remembered as she brandished a 'decorated' and 'destructed' Merry Grinchmas shirt that matched her own slightly.

Kat smiled and slid off her usual tanktop, put it on. AJ studied it a moment and then shook her head, came at Kat brandishing a pair of scissors she'd found lying around.

"What the heck are you gonna do with those?" Kat asked, backing away, sensing that yet again, the petite and rather bossy brunette advancing on her at an almost rocketlike speed with the grace of a running cheetah was about to yet again attempt to 'sex her up'.

"You can sit with me at the announcers table and watch Tamina and the girls destroy those stupid Total Idiots." AJ said as she added, "Come on.. You have the cutest little belly."

"No.. You're not whoring me out, AJ." Kat said in a slight panic as she crossed her arms over her midsection. AJ pouted and Tamina said quietly, "Let her alone, AJ.. If she's not comfortable showing her body, maybe she's just not comfortable with it. It's a refreshing change, actually, I mean look around us.. Nothing but fake tits and fake asses."

Brie Bella spoke up and said "Nothing about me is fake."

Kat muttered quietly, "Riiighhhtt.. And next you'll be saying Nikki's still a virgin I suppose." thinking that as usual, nobody heard her. They never actually seemed to, come to think of it. And to Kat, that was a very, very good thing.

Sometimes the things she thought aloud, or even to herself scared her more than anything. She'd spent her entire life escaping the hell she grew up in, her strict upbringing and everything she hated about her former self. But you just can't convert a good girl, apparently.

Or she hadn't been 'converted' yet.

Brie paused and her bright green eyes roamed over the short and truth be told chubbily curvy and awkward Diva. A malicious smirk filled her face as she said aloud, "Oh my god.. It speaks!" as she rolled her eyes and leaning in asked, "What is your name anyway? I mean.. Obviously it's not important, or you'd be on the show more, right? So if I were you, newbie, I'd pipe down."

Kat's anger surged and she clenched her fists, shoved them into the pockets of her baggy jeans and nodded quietly. That's how she normally handled things for the most part. Oh, she could be sadistic, but she normally only did that in the ring, when she absolutely had to do it, when it was demanded of her by her job.

The words from earlier echoed around in her head again, and the anger didn't just vanish this time.. This time, it actually seemed to gro with each whispered _'Sweet. Good. Predictable. Wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was absolutely necessary.'_

By the time she sat at the announcers booth with AJ Lee, the mantra had caused her anger to reach a fever pitch and she watched the match in an almost predatory way, though she wasn't aware of it, her eyes following Brie Bella's every move.

When she saw a chance, she'd stood before she even realized it. The girls had just linked arms, they were just skipping around the ring, taunting the 'losers' of the match when Kat slid in, caught hold of Brie's foot as she went to kick, thinking Kat was one of the girls actually in the match.

As Brie went down, Kat leaned over and giggling, she said casually, "Oopsie. Guess I got a little carried away, huh?" before sliding calmly out of the ring, hurrying to the backstage area, her mind in a frenzy.

"What the fuck did I just do?" she groaned as she paced the empty locker room, her hand knotted in her long dirty blond curls, giving a firm yank. She kicked a garbage can, continued ranting at herself.

"I'm gonna lose my fucking job over this, for sure. Yeah, that's it for me. Attacking one of the company's golden girls? I can see this going over soooo fucking great with the higher ups." she groaned as a throat cleared from the doorway.

She turned to find a puzzled AJ and Tamina standing in it, gaping at her.

"Okay, why does that Kat not get out more?" Tamina asked gently as AJ nodded in agreement, crowing in loud delight over how surprised Brie had been just before Kat hit her with a Russian Leg Sweep and took her down.

"That Kat shouldn't have gotten out tonight. That Kat's probably gonna get my ass into a ton of trouble. Guys... This is serious.." Kat pleaded, trying to get them to focus on the actual issue and not just how good it had to have felt to screw Brie Bella over, on live tv at that.

Tamina guided her petite and curvy friend down on a bench and asked in amusement, "Why are you freaking out?"

"Uhh, because I actually like my job and I like not being the center of attention, and I like the way my life is right now?" Kat said as Tamina studied her a moment then asked with a slightly mischevious smirk, "Would you do that again though?"

Kat mulled it over and said quietly, "If I knew I could get away with it, yeah.. Yeah, I think I would."

"Then keep doing it. I'm pretty sure that nobody noticed." AJ coached quietly as she said with a slight smile, "I knew it.. I knew that deep down in that uptight, controlled quiet and awkward shell there was a badass."

"Guys.. All I did was Russian Leg Sweep the bitch. It's not like I actually slammed her down on the mat and then choked her until she turned blue or something." Kat said as her friends stared at her a moment, blinking. She laughed a little, nervously and worked her contacts out of her eyes, sliding on her glasses as she took her hair down from it's ponytail intending on fixing it again.

"Why in the hell would you hide that?" AJ asked her as she shook her head and added, "I've never understood why hide your eyes behind the glasses, and your hair in the ponytails.. Or yourself in general.. Why do you hide yourself?"

Kat shrugged. She honestly didn't know how to answer it. Before she could actually say anything else, the locker room door flew open and Brie Bella lunged at her. The two females rolled out into the hallway, swaering and biting, kicking and clawing at each other, rolling to a stop at someone's foot.

They looked up and the COO stood there, watching them, a raised brow and an amused smirk as he asked, "Problems ladies?"

"Yeah.. This stupid girl interrupted our match tonight." Brie complained as Kat rolled her eyes and said "Please.. You call that a match? The only reason you idiots actually won is because the other girls are so afraid of pissing off the Authority that they won't actually do something about how annoying you all actually really are. No offense, sir." Kat hurriedly added at the end as she groaned inwardly.

"You think so, huh?" Paul asked as Kat shrugged and muttered "Crap. Crappity Crap." under her breath.

"She's having a bad night, sir." AJ spoke up as she grabbed Kat and helped her up, held out her glasses to her friend while Tamina looked her over like a big sister would a little sister.

"You three are pretty tight, huh?" Paul asked, going into thinking mode, his fingers stroking his chin as he paced. He was getting inspiration.

"Yeah." the girls answered all at the same time pretty much, Kat's stomach churning nervously as she elbowed Tamina and whispered, "That look.. It's never good."

"Nope.."

"We're probably all screwed 9 ways to Sunday." Kat asked as AJ shook her head and smirking said "It'll be good for us, bad for them. We'll make sure they're the ones who get screwed."

Paul spoke up and said "And you three don't like the Bellas and say... Eva?" as he looked at the girls who stood in front of him, he noticed that the short blonde one that'd just gotten pulled off Brie, oddly enough, now that she wasn't fighting, she wasn't pissed as all get out, she seemed the most nervous and afraid.

Before Kat could speak up, AJ high fived Tamina and then went to high five Kat who sat down on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Shit."

"Kat? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this shit.. I'm.. I hate crowds.. Why the hell do you guys think I normally do house shows and dark matches? It's not because I like being the shitty side of our division.. It's because when I get out in front of a bunch of people I freak out and completely lose my shit. It's not pretty." Kat said as she paced.

Smashing right into Dean Ambrose who looked at her a moment then said calmly, "The tour groups are supposed to be outta here by now."

"I'm not a tourist you fucking idiot." Kat replied calmly as AJ snickered and Tamina spoke up and said calmly, "Kat is a diva.. Did you not just see her on tv or..."

Dean fixed his eyes on her and then laughed a little before walking away.

"Asshole." Kat muttered under her breath as Dean walked away. Tamina and AJ tapped her and said in unison, "C'mon.. You've had one hell of a night, Kat.. Let's just get some Taco Bell and go back to the hotel, huh?"

"Actually, guys.. I wanna go somewhere else and eat tonight. Taco Bell's just.. I mean it's great.. But I'm sort of in a daring mood I guess?" Kat muttered nervously, shocked at herself for saying it, as she looked at her friends.

"Did she just turn down Taco Bell?" AJ asked in disbelief as Tamina felt her forehead and said "She's gotta be sick or something.. I mean Taco Bell is her fast food place. It's her comfort food."

"Guys.. I'm standing right here." Kat muttered as the two of them continued to muse over what might be wrong with her tonight. She finally said aloud, "Know what? Forget it. I was having a hazy moment or something.. Let's just get Taco Bell and go back to the hotel or something."

"No, you opened the can of worms." AJ giggled as Tamina said with a smirk, "So.. Pick your poison.."

Kat grumbled and thought it over a few moments as she said finally, " What about Olive Garden.. I mean it is almost Christmas Eve.." her voice trailing off unsure of her own suggestion.

Tamina and AJ looked at her and then giggling, AJ said "What about the Outback?"

"AJ, we're not getting her drunk.. She's had enough firsts for one night, don't you think?" Tamina insisted as Kat smiled and said "Actually, Tam.. I think I wanna try the Outback."

"What the hell? Seriously? Okay, but you're the one who's gonna be whining tomorrow when I wake you up at 6 am to go jog and you're hung over. You do not handle alcohol well, Kat.. Remember the last foray into wildness?"

Kat grimaced a moment as she thought back to the night spent hugging a toilet while AJ texted Kaitlyn and a few of the other girls they actually liked hanging around after the shows and explained the situation.

Once they were all out in the parking lot and split up into seperate cars, she began to wonder if what she'd done tonight was going to be a good thing, or if it was going to inevitably blow up in her face and bite her right smack in the ass later on.

All she did know was that she was beyond happy that it hadn't cost her her job and she hadn't come out too badly in the brawl afterward in the hallway backstage. She smiled a little, muttered to herself, "People will forget all about tonight by Friday."

Somehow, she got the feeling that this was far from over though. That tonight was the start of something she wouldn't be able to reverse. And thinking about it, she wasn't entirely sure yet if she'd actually want to or not.

* * *

Okay, so Kat is sort of a really, really controlled person. She's this extreme good girl, because of her childhood, past abuses and such. She is not a Sue, trust me. She's just really afraid of overstepping any sort of boundaries. The reasons will come out sooner or later in the story.

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat.

I know there are thousands of stories just like this one already, but I wanted to write a thing, so I'm writing a thing, and this is how I wanna write said thing. I hope you guys like it.

Oh yeah and Merry Christmas.


	3. the birth of a bad girl

"So.. Are you still up for that jog in the morning?" Tamina asked Kat who laughed and gave a slightly haphazard wave. AJ looked at Kat and then at the 3 mixed drink glasses in front of her, then back at Kat as she asked, "You might wanna slow down on those? They're not virgin drinks, girl." as Kat shrugged, took a cherry from the Tom Collins she'd just finished, slid it into her mouth as she muttered dryly, "I realize this, yes."

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Tamina asked, baffled as she looked at the girl she considered a younger sister. Kat shrugged mysteriously and then muttered something that neither she nor AJ could make out, Tamina asking her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I'm.. I'm f-fine.. F-fucking fanf-fuckingtastic, actually." Kat said as she managed a convincing smile then said calmly, "Would you two relax? I'm not having some kind of ment-mental b-breakdown. Just sick of being so damn good. It's not actually me."

"Yes, Kat, it is. The entire time we've both known you, this is exactly how you've been." Tamina said as AJ looked at Kat, curious expression on her face. Something told her that Kat wasn't lying, but she knew better than to push it. Their best friend was notoriously tight assed about her life prior to becoming a professional wrestler. They'd known her for 5 years now, beyond what town she was originally from, they really knew nothing else about her.

And she knew everything about them.

"I-it's what I had t-to be." Kat mumbled as she fanned herself and said aloud, "It hot in here to you? I'm f-fucking burning up." as she started to raise her t shirt a little. Tamina groaned and palming her face grabbed at Kat, who was now standing, as if she were going to do something or go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"F-finish what I-I started e-earlier." Kat muttered as she managed to break free from the iron clad grip Tamina thought she had on her, and took off at a stumbling run towards the Bella twins. AJ groaned and Tamina stood, fists clenched, eyeing the situation carefully.

Kat tapped Brie on the shoulder, and when Brie turned around, Kat snatched a poolstick from someone playing a game of 8 ball nearby and whacked her in the face with it, smirking at her smugly as she giggled and slurred in a mockingly sweet voice, "Awww.. I'm sooooo very sorrrrry."

"What the fuck is her problem?" Nikki hissed as AJ made her way over, using the opportunity to punch Nikki in the face and give Brie a swift kick while she was down. Kat turned to the rest of the Total Divas and smirking said "F-fucking posers."

The brawl broke out, and naturally, the cameras were rolling, because the girls on the reality show had been filming some filler and outtakes for the show. Across the bar, Kofi heard a familiar laugh and turned slowly, blinking as he elbowed Drew and Heath who sat nearby with Wade and Santino and a few of the other guys.

"Shit."

"Bloody hell, she's finally gotten sick of the lot of 'em." Drew mused as he stood, old instincts where his former girlfriend were concerned surfacing. He'd come out tonight to drink himself under the table, his marriage was on the rocks and he was miserable.

Now it looked like he'd witness the outing of the 'other' side of his former girlfriend Kat Archer. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, but it wasn't actually an entirely good one for a lot of the girls on their roster, either, and maybe some of the guys, if she got really out of hand and really let everything she thought and felt out for once.

"Think we should go over there, buddy?" Heath asked as Kofi shook his head and said calmly, "The twins have had it coming. We all know how the fame of the show's gone to their heads, all of them. Doesn't help when the idiots who make up the Authority only do things to enforce their egos."

"Kat though.. She's not much of a fighter?" Heath said questioningly as Kofi snickered and Drew pointed out, "Oh, she's a foighter alroight. None of yeh know 'er loike ah do." as he slid closer to the fight, watching, anxious. She was still a close friend, after all.

They hadn't worked out, and there wasn't actually any romantic interest there anymore. But he did still care about her.

Tamina sighed as she wound up interjecting herself into the situation to pry Kat off of Nikki while AJ worked on punching Brie in the face a few times. Getting both the girls up and away from the Bella twins proved to be quite a task, but she managed to get them away and out of the room. Once they were outside she looked at them and said firmly, "Don't make me slap the two of you to calm you both down. What the literal fuck was that, Katerina?"

Kat's head dropped, the use of her full first name serving to sober her a little. She sank down on the pavement, leaning against a column as she looked up and said calmly, "I'm sick of people saying the same damn things about me.. Oh Kat's harmless. She's a good girl. We'll just let Kat do it, nobody else feels like doing it. Kat's the DD, she never drinks, she never has any fun. It's getting kinda old. Just sick of it." as she clenched and unclenched her fists, taking a few deep breaths as she added, "I'm glad you guys like that about me, I really am, but I've been silent about stuff that bothers the living shit out of me for too long and it's finally just gotten to a point that if I stay silent any longer, I'm gonna choke on it or explode."

"What?" Tamina asked, a little confused, having only heard parts of what Kat said, because of course, Kat was whispering, as if she were afraid to say what she had to say, out loud.

"Let's just say, girls.. Kat's sick of being good." Kat said simply as she turned to AJ and Tamina then managed a smile as she asked, "Now can we all please talk about something else?"

"Oh no.. You don't just drop bombshells like that after basically losing your shit three times in one night and expect us to be fine with changing the subject." AJ said firmly as she added, "We're family, remember? It's the 3 of us agains the world."

Kat nodded and said casually, "Okay, fine then.. I'm sick of living but not really living.. It's like what Bray said earlier to me in catering.. If I don't actually get out there and live, what will I have to miss about my life?"

"Are you depressed?" Tamina asked in alarm as Kat laughed and said "Nooooo.. Not at all. Just tired, Tam.. Just sick and damn tired of being this side of myself."

"You have more than one side?" AJ asked, her hand in her hair, confused by the conversation.

"Can we find a tattoo parlor now?" Kat asked as they looked at each other, then at her, then back at each other, Tamina insisting, "That might not be a good idea, Kat.. Tattoos are permanent."

"I know, Tam. And I want one. I always have, the damn needles scare the hell out of me.." Kat explained as AJ looked at Tamina and then said with a smile, "Okay, fine.. We'll take you to get a tattoo.. But if this is depression, Kat.. Talk to us."

"I'm telling you guys, it's not. I just hate being the 'good girl' the joke. I hate everyone treating me like I'm a fucking kid or a fucking innocent. Trust me, I'm not. I've done and seen shit.." Kat trailed off as she sighed and said "It's not important. I just want to take a few risks, do something a little crazy, okay?"

AJ smiled a little. She could certainly understand where Kat might be coming from. The few hints they had gotten at their friend's former life were that she'd lived in a strict and probably abusive household where she was taught to act a certain way, to avoid brutal punishment or something. If they were reading her actions and the way she censored herself correctly, of course.

Because again, she hadn't actually told them any of this. She didn't tell them anything about herself, really.

"Should I call Punk?" AJ asked as Kat smiled and said "Yeah.. But let's leave out me drinking, okay? You know how he gets about alcohol. Can't say I blame him. Being drunk fucking sucks."

They snickered at her use of profanity, the two of them exchanging a look as AJ texted her offscreen boyfriend, CM Punk and explained the situation, how Kat wanted a tattoo apparently.

And an hour later, she sat in the waiting room at a tattoo parlor, calmly flipping through a book of designs, while Punk sat next to her, asking her a thousand times, "You're sure you wanna do this.. This isn't gonna be like the time you wanted your brow pierced and then you bolted at the last minute.. Right?"

"Yes, dad, I'm sure." Kat laughed as he scowled at her then said "There's one." pointing to a small and simple design. Kat looked at it a few moments then nodded. "It's small enough, maybe it won't hurt so bad.."

She walked towards the chair in a slight daze, and biting her lower lip she clenched her teeth, waiting on the process to be over while her mind sort of just drifted.

It'd felt so good to just utterly beat the crap out of Brie just now. It'd felt really good to stick it to her on live tv earlier in the night. She found herself wondering what she should do next, since she was all about taking chances these days.

Tamina asking her a question dragged her reluctantly out of her thoughts and she laughed as she surprised her 3 friends by saying candidly, "If she thinks tonight was something.. Monday's gonna be real fun for her."

"Do you have a plan?" AJ asked in curiousity as Kat shrugged and said "At this point, AJ.. I'm sort of just winging it. Hell, I didn't really plan to do that tonight. It just kinda happened."

Punk snickered as he said in amusement, "And when you did it, boy was she furious. It took Danielson an hour to calm her down."

"She's had it coming. I got sick of her insulting everyone who isn't on that damn stupid show. Who the hell gave them air time anyway? I think I lost more brain cells watching the episode AJ made me sit through than I would have if I'd done other things."

"Yeah, it is pretty stupid." Punk mused as he added, "Was funny when Cena lost it about his marble counters though." making Kat laugh and AJ interject with, "That one time, I actually felt maybe a shred bit of empathy for Nikki. Of course, I could have told her he's slightly controlled."

"Slightly, April? The man lost his shit about marble counters.. On live television." Tamina snickered as the tattoo artist finished Kat's tattoo.

"All done." the tattoo artist said as Kat gazed at her inner wrist and smirked, held it up. "Step one." she muttered, mostly to herself as they walked out of the tattoo parlor, and started the drive back to the hotel.

Already, with tonight's 'episodes', the making herself go out of her comfort zone and eat somewhere like the Outback, making herself at least try to drink a few adult drinks again and now the tattoo, she felt a little more confident about her decision to just completely lose this shell she'd burrowed herself in for far too long, apparently.

Before it was too late to get out again and her entire remaining life passed her by.

* * *

Okay, so Kat is sort of a really, really controlled person. She's this extreme good girl, because of her childhood, past abuses and such. She is not a Sue, trust me. She's just really afraid of overstepping any sort of boundaries. The reasons will come out sooner or later in the story.

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat. I'm taking suggestions now, but for the moment, she's sort of just interacting with everyone, as in this chaper for instance, she's interacting with her ex and a close guy friend, Drew and CM Punk. But like I said, I am taking suggestions.

I realize that the scenario, the public fight, on camera, would get both parties in trouble. Let's just say for argument's sakes, that the whole thing wasn't a major fight or anything, and the cameramen turned off the cameras. Most likely, I'll have Kat have to sit out an episode of Raw/Smackdown or two, just to make things seem legit. Can't have actions without those lovely consequences now can we?

Wanna give a huge thanks to my one reviewer, LadyEvil21, she's actually got her own pretty awesome wrestling stories over on her profile, you guys should totally go check them out if you haven't.

I know there are thousands of stories just like this one already, but I wanted to write a thing, so I'm writing a thing, and this is how I wanna write said thing. I hope you guys like it.

Oh yeah and Merry Christmas.


	4. the morning after the night before

The knock on her hotel room door came promptly at 7 am and she grumbled, shifting over onto her side in the enormous bed, glaring daggers at the door, before sliding out of bed finally, and stumbling to the door. "I see what Bray means about hard liquor now, if one doesn't have the stomach to drink it, pre existing." she muttered as she slid a pair of silk pinstripe pajama bottoms on, threw open the hotel room door only to find her friend Bray standing in the doorway, looking wide awake.

"It's 7 am, Bray, holy hell." Kat whined as she rubbed at her wide brown eyes, blinking things into at least a partial focus. Bray laughed his usual loud and jovial laugh and held out a steaming hot cup of black coffee, smirking as he said calmly, "Thought you might need this, child. Since the last text I got from ya last night said and I quote, ' IN HOTEL FOUNTAIN. AM DROWNING. SEND HELP.' and the majority of that, darlin was real misspelled."

"What the literal fuck did I do last night?" she groaned to herself as she stepped out of the door, let him come in, Luke and Erick on his heels, looking at her as if they were trying not to laugh at her. Luke grunted and Bray flopped into the chair at the small dinette table, said aloud, "Saw what ya did to Brie Bella too."

"God damn it, did those fucking reporters for that show film that?" Kat asked, as Bray chuckled and said "Well, hell, darlin, you know they did. There's not anything ya do that's not gonna get back round to the Authority, don't you know that by now?"

"Fuck me sideways." she groaned as she lightly beat her head against the column that seperated her sleeping quarters from the rest of the room. Normally, if anyone else were in the room, she'd be fully dressed. This was just her best friend Bray, she'd grown oddly enough to have a certain amount of comfort around the guy. That fact alone gave her friends AJ and Tamina chills most of the time.

"That an offer?" Bray joked a little, his face going thoughtful again as he asked, "Any reason you're doin all this?"

Kat shrugged as she blew on the coffee and then held out a bag of jelly beans to Luke and Erick before grabbing a hand full for herself as she sank down into the chair adjacent to Bray's and saying quietly, "I'm fucking sick of it.. Everything. I'm sick of living a lie."

"What the hell do you mean, livin a lie, girl?" Bray asked her, eyeing her with a raised brow, a slightly concerned look in the bearded man's eye.

"Y'all don't really know me. I mean y'all do, but ya don't." Kat muttered as she sighed and said quietly, "That made no fuckin sense. What I mean, Bray, is that I'm not this good girl, I'm not a perfect person. I'm actually quite fucked up I think, and frankly, given the way backstage politics are going as of late? I really can't be bothered to hide it anymore."

He mulled over that as he said quietly, "So basically, you're gonna raise hell now." with a slightly wicked gleam in his eye. He'd sort of gotten things about her real personality, here and there over the few years he'd known her, he knew why she was the way she was and why she did the things she did, why she tried so hard not to let herself be seen or heard.

Which meant that he also knew that her doing all this now, was a really, really huge deal. Especially for someone as controlled as she was. His eyes caught on her wrist and he asked, "I know I don't see ink, girl. Let me see that tattoo." taking her arm without asking, he never asked to do these things, not with her, she was probably the only female who didn't run from him in fear, and he'd never really understood why, but they were friends either way.

So he didn't have to ask.

She bit her lower lip and admitted, "It hurt like a fucking son of a bitch. And the entire time I was trying not to cry in pain, the girls were laughin their asses off at me. But I like it."

Bray nodded and then said "It fits you. Vini Vedi Vicci." while looking at her. He was still concerned of course, but at least now he knew that it weren't something much more serious. She was just as most of his family would say, 'Feeling her oats'.

"So.. You excited, girl? You gon' be on tv." Bray asked, a smirk on his face as Kat groaned, remembering the match was on Raw, and it was televised. Giving him the finger she muttered, "Yeah, thanks for remindin me. Now I'm really gonna lose my shit before Monday."

"Wear a mask. It helps me." Erick spoke up quietly as he picked at a blueberry muffin, contemplating taking a bite. Kat looked at him and then said "Helps you what?"

All she got was a shrug. Erick usually didn't talk much and Luke usually just grunted at her. But they were also friends too, she liked to think of the 3 men as brothers. "Anyway, not sayin it's a bad idea, Erick, just saying it's not really gonna help me not see them, ya know?"

"Who?" Bray asked with a raised brow as Kat muttered to herself, "The crowd. That's why I keep fightin dark matches and house shows only. Cause I don't like crowds."

"Aw hell. Thought you were talkin about somebody important or somethin, girl. If things go bad, want us to come down and play? I've often wondered how it'd feel to branch out our attacks." Bray offered, mostly in joking, or at least Kat hoped.

Kat laughed a little, then rubbed her aching head as she muttered, "Fuckin hangover."

"Best drink that black coffee girl before it goes cold now. Best thing for a hangover." Bray said simply, holding the cup out at her. She grimaced and asked, "Besides the text, how'd you know what shape I'd be in?"

"Because, girl, apparently when you drink, you like takin selfies and postin 'em up at Twitter or something. Everybody probably saw what you were up to last night. But what makes me laugh, girl. You wanna go wild, you pick the Outback?" Bray asked in amusement as she glared and said "It was the first place with a bar and food that came to mind. And I didn't wanna see titties and ass, so Hooters was out."

"You'd have went to Hooters without callin me, girl, I'd have been pissed at you." Bray said as he chuckled and then standing said "Might wanna get yourself dressed. Saw the big man comin up, he didn't seem real thrilled. Heard him sayin they were gonna keep that fight footage in though. You mighta just got yourself right in the middle of downtown shit city, girl."

Kat groaned, her stomach churning nervously. Just great, all she needed was an angry Paul Levesque breathing down her neck at 7 in the morning. She could already hear it now, and the thought of it had her shaking all over. His size, his booming voice, the look he got when he was angry, all of that snapped her right back to her childhood, when her father would come home drunk, looking for someone or something to take his own anger out on and her mother would hide her in the closet, before she stopped caring and started blaming Kat for everything that is.

She looked at the childsized bitemark on her inner wrist and grimaced remembering how she'd bit into her own arm to stop herself from screaming one night when things got really out of hand.

"You okay?" Bray's voice cut through the painful and scary memory, thankfully and she sighed and said quietly, "Yeah. Ya'll might wanna go. It's never good when the head dick in charge gets mad."

"Think about what I said, girl." Bray said as he nodded at her and again shoved the coffee into her hands, himself and Luke, then Erick walking out the door, Erick leaning back in, muttering quietly, "I got a mask."

"I'll think about it." Kat said as she shut the door behind her friends, sank down into her chair, letting her head bounce off the table a few times softly. She winced and scowled, then got up to look at her twitter account, groaned as she realized that she'd taken several embarassing photos showing way more than she'd ever feel comfortable showing one person, let alone the whole fucking Internet.

"God damn it, when I screw up." she growled at herself as she muttered "I blame you, Brie Bella, and on Monday, I'm gonna make it my mission to put you through hell. Finally, I'm gonna get my hands on you. Maybe I'll break that pretty little nose.. or that neck." she muttered, grimacing as for a second, she let that slightly twisted inner voice out.

A loud knock came at the door and she called out meekly, "Coming." as the COO said "We really need to talk about this situation, Ms. Archer."

She slid on a very baggy hoodie and found her glasses, then flung the door open, letting the man step into the room. First he asked her, "You're not having personal problems, are you?"

"What's that mean?" she asked, brows scrunched together, giving him a confused look as she looked up at him, her hands trembling a little in fear as she shrank back from him a little.

The guy scared the shit out of her. Most guys his size on their roster did though. Men in general mostly scared her. She'd seen what men could do when they were angry, or when they wanted something badly enough. She'd experienced it a few times, it wasn't something she wanted a repeat of.

Hence the reason she had issues with most men touching her. Bray got excluded from this along with Punk and Kofi and her former boyfriend turned friend Drew, because somehow, she'd sort of gotten close to them, albeit reluctantly. She'd still sort of bonded with them in her own little way.

"You're not losing your mind?" he asked, eyeing her. She did seem like she was on the verge of a breakdown or something, and he was concerned as her boss.. And because she'd beaten the living piss out of another coworker, the night before, on camera, in the games area of a bar/restaurant.

With a poolstick.

If they had hardcore on the lineup currently, she'd have been a damn good hardcore brawler, but that was beside the point of this little visit.

"This is what we're gonna do, Ms. Archer. This time it'll slide, because it'll be good for the reality show. We'll play as if it were supposed to happen, and you're gonna fight a few matches against the Bellas and Eva, or another cast member, with AJ and Tamina. But if you lose it like that again, you're gone for 6 months. You don't want that, given that the fans barely know you now, and they forget people easily." Paul said firmly as she looked at him, brown eyes widened in fear, biting her lower lip, her hands clenching and unclenching. He looked harder and realized that just below the fear in her eyes, there was a marked level of fury.

This intrigued him.

She almost looked as if she were torn between running from him and just decking him in the face. He smirked and mused aloud, "You're a real controlled one, huh?"

"Meaning?" she asked, not amused as she looked at him, shoved her hands into the pouch pocket of her hoodie. Oh, if she could get one good shot in right now, he'd see alright. He'd see just how controlled she was.

She took a few deep breaths trying to clear her mind of the images of her just strangling the boss right here and now, and anything else she could dream up while standing there, waiting on him to finish dispensing 'justice and fairness' and do what he deemed was 'best for business'. All things she was frankly sick of seeing and hearing.

"Meaning, you wanna hit me right now, don't you?" he asked, smirking a little in amusement. She smirked back and said quietly, calmly, "Oh sir, I wanna do a lot of things right now.. Hitting you? Not one of 'em, surprisingly. I'll play your game.. But you're gonna do something for me."

Paul looked at her, brows raised, fighting back laughter. She stood all of 5'2, weighed maybe 125 if that, soaking wet and she was going to demand something.. From him? Yeah, he had to hear this, he thought to himself.

"Falls count anywhere, no dq match, sir. If you think you can manage that? If I've gotta get out there in front of a huge crowd, it's damn sure gonna be worth my time." Kat said quietly, voice wavering in a cross between fear and anger. She looked up at him, arms crossed, waiting.

He mulled it over and said with a smirk, "I think we can make that happen. Remember.. Another episode like last night at the Outback, though, you're outta here on your ass. Can't have you gunning for our best Divas." Paul said as he looked at her and then said simply, "That's all. Don't piss yourself, I was just coming down here to do that."

He turned and walked out, she threw a sneaker at the partially open door in anger. The sneaker, which had been overthrown, went out and bounced off of the back of Randy Orton's head. He stopped his walk and leaned down, picking up the scuffed and worn in faded red Converse and looked around. Kat stood in her doorway, arms crossed, rather pissed off look, which was really out of character for her if you stopped to think about it, as she looked at the shoe in his hand.

"You threw this.. At me?" Randy scoffed as she said calmly, "Had I thrown it at you, Orton, you'd have been on the ground." while slinking over to grab the shoe. He held it up, just out of her reach, a teasing grin on his face and she growled as she said through gritted teeth, "Give me my fucking shoe Orton."

"Or what? You're gonna run and get Tamina to come get it?" Randy asked, having fun with the situation, baiting her. He just wanted to see if she'd let the crazier side out again.

She jumped up, grabbed the shoe then leaned in as she said calmly in a low voice, "Why do that? Maybe now that I've gotten a taste of handling my own problems, of being a bad girl, Randy, maybe I've discovered I like it. And maybe, next time you're a dick, I'll grab your balls and tie them around your head like a big ol bow." before turning on her heels and walking back into her room, collapsing onto the bed in a nervous, scared and shaking heap.

She got the distinct feeling that somehow, her actions as of late were about to come right around and somehow either bite her in the ass, or make her have to step up and into the spotlight she'd been taking so many great pains to avoid throughout her 5 years on the roster.

Either thing didn't make her entirely happy, but they really didn't displease her either. Maybe when this was all over, people wouldn't be saying things about her like _harmless, sweet, innocent, good, too damn scared to do anything, shy, withdrawn, afraid_

Maybe they'd be saying things like _dangerous, badass, intimidating, someone to be afraid of, vindictive, manipulative_

Randy walked down the hallway, mulling over the bizarre confrontation with the quietest of the Diva roster, and he laughed a little as he said aloud, "And they call me crazy because I got IED." before keying himself into his room, flopping down on his bed. There was definitely more to that girl than anyone realized, and this intrigued him, honestly.

But little did he, nor Kat for that matter, realize that he wasn't the only one her recent actions had intrigued. But those people were about to make themselves known little by little... And Kat's life was about to get completely and totally turned upside down.

Which could either be a good thing or a very very bad thing.

* * *

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE NOWWW.

As requested by LadyEvil21, she's interacting with her friend Bray in this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll pair her with Bray, given I'm not sure it'd work out with him, and I'm not so sure I can actually write him worth a shit either even though I love the crazy fucking guy to death, but this is the first of several funny and bizarre interactions with him, nonetheless.

She is also interacting with the COO himself, those lovely consequences and whatnot, I've also taken another of LadyEvil's suggestions there, and thanks for that, by the way.. And she's interacting with one of the choices, Randy Orton. This chapter tentatively delves into just a few of the things that happened to her as a child, things she lived through. It doesn't all make sense yet, but hopefully by the end, or here pretty soon, the majority of it will.

Wanna give a huge thanks to my reviewer, LadyEvil21, she's actually got her own pretty awesome wrestling stories over on her profile, you guys should totally go check them out if you haven't. Also I'd like to think caz, my other reviewer, she's awesome too!

Oh yeah and sorry for the really, really long authors notes. They'll start becoming shorter, I promise.


	5. do not ever say I won't do something

"She's not fucking serious right now.. Dumping cherry sauce on me from the hotel balcony.. How fucking childish do those morons get?" Kat mused as she felt the warm sticky liquid coating her from above, just as she stepped out, fully intent on getting into the heated outdoor pool at their hotel in this town.

She'd figured that she was safely away from the jackasses she knew as the Bella twins, and their idiot little friends, apparently, according to what'd just happened, she'd figured wrong. Tamina and AJ looked at her, AJ screaming as she wiped the liquid off of her own face, Tamina just fuming silently, while the group of Total Divas laughed from above.

Kat bent down, shedding her shoes, shoving them at Tamina who asked, "What the hell are you about to do?" Kat eyed the fire exit ladder near the balcony and then said with a smirk, "She's not gonna think it's so fuckin hilarious when I climb that ladder and choke the living shit out of her now is she?" while jogging towards the ladder.

The laughter above turned to taunts, none of the girls thinking that 'quiet and good little Kat' actually had the balls to climb up and do something about what they'd just done to her and her friends. Tamina groaned and called out to Kat calmly, "There are stairs.. And a functional elevator."

"So? Those take too damn long. By the time I get done climbin the stairs, or going all the way in to get on the elevator, which is probably crowded, then I won't wanna choke 'em anymore and I really, really wanna choke 'em right now, Tam.. Can I? Please?" Kat asked, her eyes almost gleaming in anger and mischief.

AJ stomped her feet and crossing her arms said "Get your stubborn ass down from that ladder, right this second, Katerina Jane Archer."

"Make me, April Jeanette Lee." Kat called out, poking her tongue out at AJ as she looked over her right shoulder at her friend who muttered something she couldn't make out.

Across the pool, the noise happened to catch the attention of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, the latter of whom choked on his beer as he elbowed Roman sharply and asked, "Isn't that the diva who beat the piss out of Brie with a poolstick on Friday night at that bar and grill?"

Roman looked up, then blinked, then muttered "Is she going completely nuts?" mostly to himself. Before he could approach his cousin, Tamina, and find out the situation, for some reason or another, Drew McIntyre stood below the ladder, trying to coax the girl down. Roman watched with mild amusement, studied the girl, eyeing the ladder carefully, sitting almost upright.

"Just what the hell do you think you're gonna do from across the pool, Reigns, if that ladder gives, huh?" a cross Dean asked as Roman rolled his eyes at him and said "Probably more than you would, Ambrose."

Both males had had their eye on the quiet girl for a while now, it went without saying that only one of them had a legitimate good reason and intentions. Roman couldn't quite vouch for Dean, but he knew that he was curious about her.

"Right." Dean muttered as he stood and walked closer, to a better vantage point, near the bar, muttering swears to himself. He didn't like girls getting under his skin, this one had a while back, and now, with her seeming to 'lose her shit' as of late, she had even more. It fascinated him more than anything, really, how someone goes from barely existing, barely being acknowledged by anyone, fans, peers, anyone, to being the talk of damn near every half assed and shitty dirt sheet on the internet.

"Ten bucks says she falls, cracks her fuckin skull." Dean said as AJ gave him a sharp glare and then slammed back a shot of alcohol, said quietly, "She will not fall and crack her skull. Drew, who happens to be a good guy, will catch her. They used to date."

"No shit.. Really? Well I'll be god damned. Let me just congratulate McIntyre then." Dean smirked as AJ gave him an evil look and said "You're a heartless asshole."

"And you're datin a fuckin moron." Dean said as he exhaled cigarette smoke, blew it carefully into her face while watching the ladder intently, sitting on the very edge of his stool, even if he'd never admit it, he was prepared to run and at least try to catch the damn stupid girl.

On the ladder, Kat ignored Drew's pleading with her and arguing with her to come down, focused solely on the red cloak of rage she felt, her mind going back to the last time something similar to this happened to her..

She'd been an outcast in high school, obviously, and when the movie Carrie came on around prom, her senior year, it gave some of the popular girls at her high school a bright idea.. That'd ended with them getting their asses handed to them and her nearly getting thrown out of her school, obviously, but still.. The incident in itself haunted her.. All those people, taunting her, pointing at her, laughing at her.

"I'm gonna kick all their fuckin asses." she grumbled, the sticky cherry sauce drying by now, but her anger still permeating the air around her, almost burning as she eyed their balcony intently.

Nikki happened to look down and hissed, "Is she fucking losing all her marbles?" while pointing. Natalya and Cameron ran out to see what was going on, and saw Kat climbing the fire exit ladder, which was shaky, it wasn't made for everyday climbing, and especially not with the angry speed she was exerting. "Kat, go back down. You're gonna fall."

"Neidhart, pipe the fuck down and get your ass back inside." Kat called up as Natalya waved her hands, stepped back and looking at Brie said "If she falls, Brie, this was your stupid idea. Just remember that. You know she's not herself lately. You know she's having some kind of a breakdown and you continue to push her to a breaking point."

"Yeah, and when I snap, she's dead." Kat called up, closer to the balcony now, hearing every word the group of girls was saying.

Down on the ground, AJ called up in a begging tone, "Come on Kat, this isn't funny anymore. You proved your point, you showed them you would do something and not just cower in fear. You can get down now."

Drew sighed and then cupping his hands around his lips called up, "Katerina.. If yah don't get yer arse down now, ah'll climb up tere behind yah, and ah'll bring yah back down mahself." his Scottish accent heavy with slight concern and anger, not amused with this. He turned to Tamina and asked, "She say anything ta eiter of yah be fore goin up tere?"

"Just that when she got up there, Brie wasn't gonna like what happened to her. Brie was taunting her, you know how she's been lately. Something snapped last week." Tamina muttered as she stared intently at the ladder, wondering if she should go up too.

She slid her feet out of her shoes and was on the bottom rung about the same time that Kat tumbled over the balcony railing, grabbing hold of Brie and muttering with a smirk, "No cameras out here, bitch.. No rules to save your ass.. Nowhere to run." while giving the hand full of hair she held a firm yank. Brie slammed her fist into Kat's stomach and Kat retaliated by slamming her forehead against Brie's, laughing about it a little bit.

"You're freaking insane." Brie gasped as they continued to fight, the fight spilling into her hotel room, eventually being broken up by Nikki and Natalya, getting the girls seperated. "Calm down, damn it. You're both going to keep this up and you're both going to wind up suspended. Neither of you wants that, right?" Natalya asked, keeping a calm head in the situation, as she looked from girl to girl.

Kat jumped at Brie and hissed, then laughed as Brie looked at her and asked "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you just completely losing it?"

"Honestly, Brie.. Don't think I've ever had it to lose, doll." Kat said calmly as she fought against being held back.

"Save this for the ring, on Monday night. Then we'll see who's really dangerous and who's just pretending, playing the crazy card because it got her idiot friend attention she didn't deserve." Nikki demanded as she looked at her twin sharply. Brie calmed down then smirking said in a casual and calm tone, "And I'll see you in that ring.. On Monday.. Loser." while holding the l shape with her fingers, to her forehead.

Which of course, only served to make Kat angry all over again, since she still hadn't calmed down from before, making Kat attempt headbutting her, before answering, "If I were you, Brie.. I'd be scared. Because Monday night you might just be getting a few surprises." and breaking free from the hold Natalya had on her, shoving out of the room, slightly skipping down the hallway.

After she'd calmed down, in the elevator, the panic set in about what she'd just done, again. Their COO's warnings filled her mind, and she reminded herself that there had been no cameras, no witnesses that'd actually say anything, the people below and involved had been too busy enjoying the show, or trying to keep things from getting too serious.

"Still.. This is really starting to fucking scare me." she muttered, shivering a little, rubbing her arms as she stepped off the elevator, and out into the outdoor heated pool's private area again. She ignored the stares of the Shield and her friends and Drew, the only ones to have seen it happen, thankfully, and she climbed the diving board's ladder, dove down into the water, washing off the damn cherry sauce, emerging and swimming over to Tamina and AJ.

"Are you absolutely freaking insane, Kat? She's baiting us, all of us. And neither of us wants you to get suspended." Tamina reprimanded firmly as she placed her hands firmly on her friend's shoulders, looked into her eyes, worried about her.

"I know, damn it, I know. I just.. When those idiots did that shit.. It kinda made me think about something else that happened to me in high school, just like that." Kat muttered quietly as Tamina and AJ exchanged a look and AJ said calmly, "Look.. If you got suspended, I'd be miserable. Who would I play video games with until 4 am?" while making her best friend look at her, then adding, "If you need to talk to us, talk.. Just don't keep snapping like that.. It's pretty damn scary."

Kat nodded then pursing her lips, she gazed up at the balcony and said quietly, "Sorry I freaked you guys out. I'm just sick of getting walked all over, underwritten. I'm gonna go grab a beer or something from the poolside bar.. You two want anything?" she asked as the girls shook their heads, watched her jogging off.

She'd just gotten into line when a voice spoke up calmly from behind her , causing her to roll her eyes and turn around, her hand in her thick and damp curly hair, study Dean Ambrose intently for a moment, eyes gleaming with curiousity and mild amusement as he said quietly, "Are you fuckin insane or somethin?"

"No worse than you last time I checked." Kat mused aloud, eyeing him with a raised brow before asking, "What the hell's it any of your business anyway?"

"It's not. Just curious is all." Dean mused as he sipped his own beer, gaped at her a moment when she popped the top off of a long neck bottle when it was handed to her, took a long pull from the bottle. Noticing his strange look at her, she asked, "Oh what? So now I'm not allowed to drink too? God.. Does everyone on this fuckin roster just think I'm trying for sainthood or something?" before shoving past him, walking back over towards her friends.

Roman and Seth cut her off, looking at her a moment, mild amusement in their eyes, Roman's held more concern than amusement as he asked, "Why in the literal fuck would you do that?"

"Umm, because they **said** I wouldn't? Because I **felt** like it?" Kat ventured, Roman shaking his head as he leaned in and said calmly, "Don't do that again."

Seth nodded in agreement as he asked casually, "So.. Are you losing your mind? I mean everyone says that."

Kat stopped in mid walk, she'd began walking away, intent on ignoring them, wondering why now they'd suddenly be interested in talking to her, as opposed to before she started 'acting out' to quote pretty much everyone.

She turned around and smirking asked Seth, "Dunno.. Am I, you think?" before turning back around, walking away.

Back in the pool, on a float she'd grabbed from poolside, she lounged lazily, sipping a beer, trying to figure out herself, if she was in fact, losing her grip on sanity or something lately. Sure, she'd been sick of being the good girl, being underwritten and not known as anything but the 'good girl' of the roster who never did anything wrong, never made anyone mad at her, but.. Was all this really necessary?

She didn't know the answer to that, but she did know that she was having more fun, doing this, raising brows, scaring people and shocking them, than she'd probably ever had in her entire life of being pushed around, being a doormat.

It felt fantastic.

* * *

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE NOWWW.

Okay, so this is what happens when I watch Carrie (the remake) and get inspired to write.. While downing cough syrup for this freaking cold I have, and being slightly out of it.

I realize it's a little out there, but hey, this is fanfiction.. Anything that can happen will happen. For all intents and purposes though, the pool area was abandoned except for the Shield members (who she sort of interacts with) and her two friends AJ and Tamina, and her former boyfriend Drew. Nobody else saw anything, until she actually climbed the ladder, got onto the balcony with Brie (and the other Total Divas, of course, who aren't going to tell, because it'd mean they'd be in for it too, they did egg on the incident) and dragged her into her hotel room for the fight that resulted.. So there will not be any pesky repercussions. Or hell, if it's easier, say this is 'staged'. Just please don't tell me it's not logical, or this or that would happen.. I realize this, but this is what came out when I wrote this chapter.

NO FLAMES.. PLEASE?

Wanna give a huge thanks to my reviewer, LadyEvil21, she's actually got her own pretty awesome wrestling stories over on her profile, you guys should totally go check them out if you haven't. Also I'd like to think caz, my other reviewer, she's awesome too!

Oh yeah and sorry for the really, really long authors notes. They'll start becoming shorter, I promise.


	6. let the games begin ladies

Since Brie and the other Total Divas pulled their little stunt at the hotel, Kat thought that maybe a little payback would be worthwhile to her. Currently, she crouched just out of sight behind a dumpster in the parking garage. She was pushing the envelope now, she knew this, but for whatever reason, she didn't care. It was out of her control now, she knew it. She'd come out this far, she might as well keep swimming to the deep end.

"Wish those stupid bitches would hurry the hell up though, it's cold and I really, really gotta pee." Kat muttered, sliding the glasses back up onto her nose properly, wishing for a moment she hadn't just taped the old pair back together when she somehow managed to break them earlier in the day. Or she could have went, bought a new pair.. But she'd had the exact same type of glasses since grade school, and they were sort of a security blanket. She hadn't been able to find the exact same type in the local eye clinic in this town, and she wasn't hanging around an extra day to have them special order the damn things to ship to her here.. So, she'd taped them together at the nose piece where they'd broken and just went on her way.

She heard annoying fake laughter and peeked out, spotting the intended targets. As soon as they were in sight range and arms length, she stuck her arm out and down went Brie. Smirking, she stepped out, leaned over Brie, laughing for a minute as she said "You're so fucking stupid.. really? You fall for that?"

Nikki lunged and she stepped back letting Nikki fall, shoving her hands into the back pockets of the dark blue denim jeggings she wore before bringing her boot down in a fierce kick to each twins midsection.

"You're so getting it you crazy bitch." Brie said as she started to get up, Nikki in tow. Kat looked at them and then rolling her eyes, she said quietly, "What the hell.. You both want a piece? Come on and get it then."

"Have you just totally lost it? We'll totally kick your ass if we both take you, it'd hardly be a fair fight." Nikki said as Brie glared and then echoed her twin's statement. From behind Kat, Tamina spoke up and stepped out from where she'd been hiding, behind Kat, she'd been worried and wanted to make sure Kat didn't bite off more than she could chew when she came out here to attack the twins.. "Well, see, if it were just Kat.. But it's me too." Tamina said in amusement as AJ emerged from a car a few feet away and said with a chuckle, "And me.."

"So you three were going to do what?" Brie asked, trying not to laugh.

Kat stepped closer and then smirking said "I didn't know they were out here.. But what the hell, right? No cameras, no Authority.. We might actually get a fuckin fair fight this way. Then we'll know who's as good as they say they are and who's nothin but mouth."

A throat clearing from behind them all had them stopping in mid fight, Brad Maddox stepping out. "Ladies, please.. Let's save this for the ring.. There's no need in fighting in the parking lot." he said as he approached the girls like he were walking into a battlefield full of landmines.

Kat hissed, he stepped back and she laughed aloud then said calmly, "Awww... I scared Braddy.." before Tamina and AJ said calmly, "Brad's right.. Let's just fight them in the ring.. It'll be twice as humiliating for them when we beat their asses all over the ring and the arena, with all the Universe watching it happen."

"Girls? It's a falls count anywhere match.. As per request by the Authority." Brad said as he stared at Kat a moment, Kat looking at him with a raised brow as the three 'anti' total divas stalked past, into the building. Once they were inside, Brad turned to Brie and Nikki then said casually, "Whatever you three girls have to do to keep them from winning, do it.. Or you won't like what happens. Those three aren't best for business. Or your spotlight as Divas."

Brie and Nikki nodded and set off for the building, making their own little plans.

In catering, AJ, Tamina and Kat sat huddled around a table, a shared plate of lasagna as they dug into it, looking around then laughing amongst themselves. They were planning something big, anyone who looked at them for longer than 4 seconds knew it.

Perhaps this is what prompted Alicia and Kaitlyn to walk over and say aloud, "Okay, whatever you 3 are planning.. We want in or we go straight to Paul and Steph."

"Are you two **sure** you want in? This is gonna be one hell of a mess. Not something you wanna do if you don't own any big girl panties." AJ said as she glared at the two girls standing over them, her hand in her hair. She wasn't sure if she trusted Kaitlyn, she actually only put up with her because of Kat..

"If they want in, AJ.. we need all the help we can get." Tamina pointed out as Kat nodded and said "That way if the fight does leave the ring, which I doubt, because none of 'em have the balls to do that.. Somebody can be lyin in wait backstage."

"It worries me how good you are at this stuff." AJ muttered as Kat laughed a little then said casually, "I'm fuckin paranoid to begin with, AJ, you know that." shrugging it off.

About ten minutes later, the girls had grown in size, from just 5, to nearly 9 or so.. Even though Kat hated most of them, she figured that if she decided to, she could just start nailing everyone who wasn't Tam or AJ with a chair if she got in the right mood to do it.

Across the catering area, Randy snickered and muttered to himself, "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost swear those girls were up to something." with Roman muttering, "Somehow, I get the feeling that the match tonight is gonna be anything but the usual boring Divas match." as Dean snickered and then said "I'm not gonna complain, Reigns."

The girls walked past their table and out the door, and Roman realized that Kat dropped her glasses, which she'd slid into her pocket, having had to put her contacts in so she could fight for the night. He looked at the glasses in his hand with a raised brow as Dean chuckled and muttered, "Why the fuck not just buy new ones?"

Roman smiled to himself a little and stood, taking off out of the room. He caught up to Kat and tapped her shoulder, holding out the glasses. "You'll want 'em later." he said as he gave her a slight smirk then asked, "You're up to something.."

Kat looked around, pointed at herself then said "Me? Nah.. I'm the good girl, remember? I don't do bad. But if I were.." while looking up at him with a thoughtful expression on her face and adding, "Just look up high tonight. I mean if you wanna see some serious shit go down." before skipping off to catch up with her friends and the other girls they'd enlisted to help them pull off their first move in their little 'war games'.

If they did all this right, this would either get them all into serious shit with the Authority.. Either way, it was most likely going to get some kind of messy before it was all said and done.. And tonight was just the beginning of it all, really. They had much more in store for the Total Divas cast, they just had to sit down and make an actual plan.

Kat, however, was just going along with this.. She was having the time of her life for once, letting the bad girl within come out to play. At this rate, she was beginning to seriously wonder why she hadn't snapped and lost her shit with everything already. Being bad was just so much more fun than being good.

As she skipped off, Roman chuckled and muttered, "Look up high, huh? Hope to hell you're not planning on climbing the Tron or something." before walking back into catering. He had the feeling that tonight was going to be chaos at it's most artistic..

* * *

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE NOWWW.

And this is what happens when I want violence and backstage brawls. At this point, you have to realize that I'm writing things as if wrestling were not scripted. It makes things a lot more enjoyable for me, actually, because anything that can happen will happen.

NO FLAMES.. PLEASE?

Wanna give a huge thanks to my reviewer, LadyEvil21, she's actually got her own pretty awesome wrestling stories over on her profile, you guys should totally go check them out if you haven't. Also I'd like to think caz, my other reviewer, she's awesome too!

Oh yeah and sorry for the really, really long authors notes. They'll start becoming shorter, I promise.


	7. the games continue

The Total Divas stood in the middle of an empty ring, their arms crossed, contented smirks on their faces as Nikki raised the mic and said calmly, "They're still not out here.. Gee, guessing we all know who the real bad girls are around here, huh?" as her counterparts looked at the Tron, waiting.

The music hit again and again, none of the Divas on the opposite side of this little war came out. But then the lights began to flicker slowly and what sounded like female laughter, followed by the opening strands of an old Ted Nugent song, Stranglehold, started to play.

When the lights came back on a voice spoke from above them, mic in hand. The cameras panned up and Kat stood there, an amused look on her face, which she'd painted sort of like a cross between The Crow and The Joker, two of her personal favorite comic characters.

"What the hell is she doing, even?" Nikki mumbled as Eva took the mic and said casually, "So you won't come down to the ring with your little band of idiots.. But you'll hide on the Tron and laugh? That makes no sense." right before a kendo stick connected with her lower back and AJ started skipping around, smiling gleefully about it.

Tamina grabbed hold of Nikki and slammed her to the mat, then Kaitlyn snuck up on Brie, spearing her when she wasn't expecting it. None of this, of course, still answered why in the name of Christ that Kat was perched on the Tron, but when the refs got the fight in the ring under control, because believe it, it was a brawl down there, on live television, a huge script breaking brawl..

Kat smirked to herself as she whistled, balancing along the edge of the Tron, walking, pacing it almost looked like, waiting for a sign. Which she got when Aksana looked up and held up a thumb just as she was making Nikki tap out in a submission hold for the win.

She kicked over the rather large buckets of what could only be described as either shit or something equally slimy, something equally disgusting and the liquid showered the Total Divas below. She held the mic up and then said casually "Oopsie daisy.. Guess I shoulda watched where I was steppin, huh?" before climbing down the leg of the Tron and jogging towards the ring, smirk on her face.

She grabbed a hold of Eva and muttered "Nothing personal Ronalda McDonald.. I just really, really, really don't like you." as she positioned a groggy Eva into position for a DDT.

The anti Total Divas stood at ringside, looking at the chaos they'd basically created, the hell they raised and then Tamina, through laughter asked, "Who's full of shit and who's serious now?" before the girls filed up the ramp only to be met with HHH's theme music.

"Ladies.. That wasn't a match now was it?" he asked in amusement as the girls shook their heads and AJ said calmly, "Please.. Those idiots wouldn't know what a real match was if it sat on their face and made them tap out." with Kat high fiving her, laughing.

The COO's gaze shifted to her and he asked, "So which are ya? The Joker or the Crow?"

"Well, sir, tonight, I'm feeling pretty sadistic, so I'm gonna say the Joker." Kat muttered as he said "Here's what we're gonna do.. We're gonna have ourselves a little Diva's Battle Royale. Starting now." as he nodded to the man in charge of the bell to ring it, starting the match.

He'd come out intending to punish the girls who'd attacked like they had, but when he realized just how good the hype on all this was for the reality show and it's cast, he decided that for now, what might just be best for business might just to be sit back and sort of let the girls play their stupid little games.

At least they all had some kind of spark for the moment. They hadn't in a while, and the show had been sort of a last ditch attempt at revamping their division. He stood there and watched the match as he wondered to himself why he hadn't thought of this before now.

The girls looked at one another and Kat said "Look.. Just gonna be straight.. Anyone gets in your way, team member or not.. Throw their ass out. I'm gonna do the same. Tam and AJ get the logic."

Tamina explained the game plan basically, and AJ said aloud, "So basically, we're giving the Authority what they want, and we're getting what we want. He thinks that putting us against each other like this is going to make our will crumble. He's testing us. Trick is to make him see that we all want it so bad that we don't care who we screw over.. If you can't handle that, then this is not the side you want to be on." in a bored tone.

"So basically, girls? It's every chick for herself. This ain't pleasure, girls, it's business.. We're in this ring to kick ass.. Not be buddies." Kat said in amusement, wondering just how many of their 'companions' in tonight's little excercise in anarchy would actually be okay with it, with knowing that their code was "Don't trust me and I won't trust you. Don't expect me to not screw you over."

JBL wondered aloud, "What on earth did we just see? And what the hell are they doing now?" as Michael said calmly, "It's obvious, JBL. The girls are getting a little sick of Total Divas.. And right now, if I had to guess, they're probably making some kind of match strategy."

The match officially started and it flew by quickly, Kat swore when unexpectedly, Aksana not only used her to get Naomi out, but then turned and caught her off guard, throwing her to the mat at ringside. She fumed a moment and then smirked as she walked over to the commentary booth, flopped down in a seat. She laughed and then called out, "Aksana you cheeky little.." winking as she shifted around in her ringside seat, reclined her legs on the commentary table.

"Boys." she said simply as she fixed her eyes on the fight, laughing and cheering, getting into the violence in the ring at the moment, tuning out JBL and Michael's usual less than stellar commentary.

"What was all of that? Why would you hate the Total Divas? It's jealousy, it has to be." JBL said as he looked at the quiet girl who sat biting her nails, screaming moves and weaknesses at Tamina and AJ who remained in the ring, AJ getting tossed over the top rope by Natalya who laughed about it, AJ turning, stopping and punching her, then using the rope to throw her off balance and sending her out too.

AJ skipped over and sat down by Kat, the two continued cheering on the girls who'd come out with them tonight.

Kat and AJ looked at one another, then burst into laughter at JBL's statement, AJ speaking up and saying, "The day I am jealous of those.. Whatever they are.."

Kat looked at him a moment and then said casually, "Why the hell would I be jealous of all that fake fuckery they have goin on, huh?" as she rolled her eyes and the two girls got back into calling their own commentary. Michael Cole asked casually, "So what was your strategy for the match, I mean that's what you all were talking about, seconds before the match began?"

"Actually, we were telling everyone that just because we worked together a few minutes before, Cole, it didn't make us buddies. That if we got in each other's way, we were going to treat each other like threats.. I mean come on.. I've had matches against Kat before, and against Tam.. Do you see me taking it easy on either of them? And they're my girls." AJ said as Michael Cole gave the two girls a strange look and then fell silent.

"What? It works.. We're honest." Kat said as she stretched and yelped "Damn it, Kaitlyn, spear her ass. Now. She's in your way. You do want to win, do you not?" while AJ called out, "Tamina, go for Eva's shoulder. She hurt it earlier in training. We all saw it."

The match ended with Tamina standing in the middle of the ring, arms in the air as the other girls began collecting themselves and leaving the ring. Tamina grabbed a mic and said casually, "So... Now that you're the losers, Brie and Nikki.."

The Total Divas cast glared at the assembly of anti Total Divas in the ring with almost pure hatred in their eyes as they all taunted them from the ring.

And as soon as they were all backstage again, Kaitlyn asked in curiousity, "So basically, you three are best friends.. But if one of you got a shot at the title, you wouldn't hesitate to screw someone over?"

"Mhmm.. But we'd have no real hard feelings at the end of the day, because out there, in that ring, it's survival of the fittest. Back here, we let all the bullshit go." Tamina explained as AJ nodded and said calmly, "It doesn't really make sense.. But when you think about it, it actually makes perfect sense. We're heels, Kaitlyn, we're not supposed to be trust worthy."

"Good point.. I mean I think.. So.. what's everyone doing tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ and Tamina and Kat exchanged looks then said "Actually, we're all probably gonna go for a midnight swim in the heated pool.. If you guys wanna come with, it's cool.. But no bullshit and hard feelings from that little match just now." in unison.

Down the hallway, the girls walked past Roman and Seth, Roman called out casually, "Nice.. I never pegged you for a Joker fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Reigns. And it's probably gonna stay that way." Kat said in amusement as she held his gaze bravely, then walked past them, Seth calling out, "So was that shit you guys dumped on them or?"

"Chocolate pudding actually. Do you really think I'd stand up there with at least 5 vats of liquified shit, Rollins?" Kat asked as Tamina laughed and then said "But it fooled you guys, huh?" in amusement. The group walked out and Seth and Roman chuckled, exchanging looks.

Dean sidled up and said calmly, "Not bad.. For a good chick." as he looked at Kat a moment. Kat looked at him and then shrugging said calmly, "I'm full of surprises apparently. And also not interested in getting laid tonight. Got a hot date."

"Oh really.." Dean muttered as he leaned in and Kat chuckled then said "Yeah.. Me and the girls, some stuff from the mini bar in my room and that big ass hot tub in the indoor pool area." before backing away, slinking off to catch up with her friends.

What the hell was it with the 3 men from Shield lately? They kept popping up like ninjas or something around her lately. She shrugged it off and put it out of her mind. Letting someone any closer than a good arms length to her wasn't a good idea.

Especially someone who might just be as crazy as her, or as non caring as her.

* * *

I have no freaking clue who I'll pair her with. I sort of want a slight bad boy, like Roman or Dean, maybe Seth or Randy.. I want someone who's her total opposite, it'll make things so much more interesting, and give me more ways to torment my poor musi, Kat. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO VOTE NOWWW.

And this is what happens when I want violence and brawls and highly illogical things like the Total Divas cast being covered in something that looks like shit. Yeah, not a fan of theirs really.. At this point, you have to realize that I'm writing things as if wrestling were not scripted. It makes things a lot more enjoyable for me, actually, because anything that can happen will happen.

NO FLAMES.. PLEASE?

Wanna give a huge thanks to my reviewer, LadyEvil21, she's actually got her own pretty awesome wrestling stories over on her profile, you guys should totally go check them out if you haven't. Also I'd like to think caz, my other reviewer, she's awesome too!

Oh yeah and sorry for the really, really long authors notes. They'll start becoming shorter, I promise.


End file.
